The Volturi's princess
by flora swan
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia (who gives birth to her as human) and she is mated to Demetri who will always protect her from harm. Bella got to a sorting age and wants to go hunting on her own so he send Alec and Felix to watch her but she catches them and runs away from them. What will happen to Demetri when he finds out that his mate run away
1. Chapter 1

Aro and his brothers were waiting in the throne room for Sulpicia to give birth to her child "what's taken so long to give birth to a baby" Caius growled out as he was getting impatient with waiting to see his new family member "patient brother.. we going to meet our new family member soon" Marcus said in a bored voice "she should of had it by now" Caius said to his brothers "silence brother.. Sulpicia needs time to get the baby out of her" Aro informed them in a calm voice

They waited and waited

Soon the door opened and Ginna walked with a baby in her arms with Demetri following behind her

Aro stood and rushed over to them "congratulation Aro.. you're got a baby girl" Ginna said with a smile on her face "what about my Sulpicia" Aro asked them "you need to change her quick.. before she dies" Demetri informed his master in a sad and love voice as he looked at the baby

Caius and Marcus walked over to them "going on Aro before it's too late" Marcus whispered to his brother "what about my baby" Aro questioned them in a worried voice "we look after our niece" Caius informed him with a smile on his face

Aro ran out of the throne room in vampire speed and walked into his room to see his wife laying down so he bite her everywhere soon she started screaming as he venom spread into her body

Caius and Marcus was standing in the middle of the throne room with Ginna and Demetri "can I hold her" Caius asked so Ginna handed the baby to him which caused Demetri to growl in warning "what's the matter with you Demetri" Caius questioned the best tracker "it's alright Demetri.. no one is going to harm your mate" Marcus said as he read the baby and Demetri bond

Three days later

Caius and Marcus sat on their throne while Demetri was holding the baby "Aro and Sulpicia are not going to like it" Caius said to his brother "I know.. but we can't help who going to be her mate" Marcus informed him in a calm and bored voice "yeah.. but did it had to be Demetri who's her mate" Caius said in a angrier voice "WHAT" They heard a female shout out so they turn to see Sulpicia and Aro standing there "it's alright my love.. Demetri bring over our daughter" Aro commanded to him with narrow eyes at him

Demetri walked over to them with the baby in his arms

Sulpicia nicely grabbed her daughter from him "she's beautiful" she whispered as she looked down to her daughter "yeah.. what are we going to call her" Aro asked the newborn "Isabella Volturi" Sulpicia said with a love and excited voice "Demetri.. I want you to be her guard along with Jane and Alec" Aro ordered to his guards "and protect your princess with you're life's!" Sulpicia informed them so they nodded their heads then with that Sulpicia walked out of the throne with Isabella in her arms while Aro following behind her


	2. Chapter 2

Aro and Sulphia walked into their room so he closed the door behind them "so she's mated to Demetri" she said to her mate as she looked at her daughter to see she was smiling at her "he better be good for her or he will answer to me" she snarled out to him in angrier voice as she tightened her hold on her baby

Isabella started crying

Aro takes his daughter from his mate and he reads her thoughts "she's hungry" he stated as he walks over and sat down on the bed "she wants blood" he told her in a calm voice then he looked up to see Sulphia standing there so he stood up and gives Isabella to her mother "I'm going to send someone to get a bag of blood for her" he told her as he opened the bedroom door "should I send a guard to keep you and Isabella safe" he asked his mate with a smile on his face

She looked at him then to her daughter to see a big grin on her face which made Sulphia to giggle "you're can send Demetri" she replied to him in a happy voice "we're can not keep Demetri and Isabella away from each other; it will cause them pain" she stated when she saw him give her a questioned look "or do you're want her to run away?" She asked him in a worried voice

Aro opened his mouth

He was pushed hard into a wall and heard growling so he looks up to see Demetri who was growling at Sulphia while holding out his arm for her. Aro stood up slowly and started walking towards his mate and daughter "you're want to hold her?" He asked him as he stood beside Sulphia

Demetri nodded his head

Isabella looked at him and hold out her little arms for him as he takes her from Sulphia. He sits on the bed and started playing with her which made Isabella start laughing at him when he made funny faces at her. She looked at him and tried to make a funny face herself "nice try! Keep doing it" he said with a smile on his face so she did and kept trying till she made a funny face

Aro looked at his mate "while Demetri looking after Isabella, we're can get our daughter some blood" he suggested to her in a happy voice when he saw his daughter was happy with Demetri "Lascia lasciarli soli per un po" he said to her in a calm voice "ci torneremo presto" he told her in a calm voice as he grabbed her hand

she looks at her mate with a worried look on her face "I just don't want to leave her, Miele" she told him in a worried voice "lei ha bisogo di me" she said to him as she saw him give her a look

Aro walked her to the door "Demetri, La prendera cura" he said as he dragged her out of the room "he will stay with her" he told her as he saw Alec and Jane talking to each other "figil meie venite qui" he called out to them in a calm voice

Jane and Alec walked over to Aro and Suliphia "yes, master Aro" Jane said to him in a calm voice "mistress Suliphia" she bowed down at her

Alec looked at him with a bored look on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Aro "ho bisogno che tu mi accompagni per lasciare il castello" he ordered to the twins as he looked at Alec with narrow eyes "Alec, cura di condividere" he asked in a calm voice

he looks up with a worried look on his face "nothing, master Aro" he replied in a calm voice "and we will go with you" he told them, speaking for him and his sister

Aro nodded his head

Suliphia started walking towards the exit with Aro beside her while Alec and Jane was behind them "head towards the hospital" he calls out as he started running really fast to the hospital "Isabella has to have blood" he said to the twins in a hurry voice, soon he and the others arrived at the hospital and walked to reception to see a women sitting behind the desk "scusami" Aro said to the women

the receptionist looked up at them "posso aiutart?" she asked them in a polite voice with a smile on her face

Aro smiled back at her "stiamo cerondo la patologia" he replied in a calm voice

she looked at her computer and typed pathology in the computer for directions "scendete in questo sola e girate a sinistra sarai li" she said as she pointed to the right

Suliphia walks over to her and Aro "grazie" she said as she grabbed her mate hand and pulled him down the hall "did you're see her writing down her number" she asked him when they were away from the main reception and walked into the pathology "I'll distract them while you go to get a bag of blood with Alec and Jane" she informed them as she walked to the reception and started talking to the receptionist

Aro walked away with Jane and Alec and followed the scent of blood. they grabbed a few bags so he passed them to the twins "take this back to the castle and wait for us to return" he ordered to them

They ran out of the hospital at vampire speed and headed back to the castle

Aro found his mate flirting with a man which caused him to growl at this and he stormed over to them when he reached so he grabbed her hand "permette di tornore a nostra figlia" he said as he glared at the poor man then he walked away and pulled Suliphia with him

soon they arrived to the castle to see Alec waiting for them with a baby bottle which had blood in it so Aro takes the bottle from him "thank you, Alec" he said then ran to his room with Suliphia behind him

they reached their room to see Demetri was humming to Isabella who had a smile on her face then she saw her parents standing at the doorway so she held out her tiny arms for them to pick her up

Suliphia walked over and picked up her daughter "are you hungry" she said as she looked at her with a smile on her face

Aro gave over the bottle to her

she takes it and started feeding her soon Isabella pulled away from the bottle and fell asleep in her mum arms "she's asleep" Suliphia said as she put her into the crib then left the room with Aro and Demetri following her


End file.
